Now My Life Is Rosy
by Hubert24601
Summary: .pretty fluffy! No Doomsday, and Rose and the Doctor dance and sing again! Oneshot, 10Rose, COMPLETE.


**Now My Life Is Rosy  
**

**_Disclaimer: -sighs- I still don't own Doctor Who. Or Bye Bye Birdie. Bilge._**

**_Oneshot. 10Rose, and it takes place...um, anytime. There is obviously no Doomsday in this author's mind.  
_**

**_Lots of fluffiness._**

**_Dedicated to: Robynne! XD! XD!! _**

**_Special Appearence! "Now My Life Is Rosy" from Bye Bye Birdie, sung by Albert and Rosie! _ **

** ._Skyper._**

* * *

**  
**

"Care to dance?" the Doctor asked Rose, holding out his hand and cheerfully mock half- bowing.

"I would love to, sir," she replied, in a mocking hoity-toity accent, smiling as she accepted his hand and rested her other hand against his shoulder.

"TARDIS, give us some music, please," he requested of his ship.

Suddenly a slow song came from everywhere. "Thanks," Rose called, smiling, as the pair floated slowly around the console room. Suddenly there were lyrics to this tune.

I was never crazy for flowers 

_I confess that nothing left me colder_

_I could watch a Daisy for hours,_

_And all I'd feel was several hours older_

Rose smiled shyly as she recognized the song, and began to blush. The Doctor, however, seemed to find no fault in it, as he whirled her around in a complete circle. In fact, surprisingly enough, and much to her astonishment, he began to sing the song.

_Lilacs or Lilies, any bloom you please_

_All that they did was make me shrug or sneeze,_

_But now I love each blossom, that I see-_

Suddenly the Doctor stopped singing along with the music, having realized the implications of the next words. Rose looked up at him as they stopped dancing. She grinned, her eyes merry. "Go on, sir, belt it out," she teased him on, and he obliged gamely.

_For a lovely little Rose loves me._

They stared into each other's eyes and remained silent for a time, and the music halted to a stop, as if on pause. His were darker than usual, but had a lovely, strange glow to them. Hers had turned and warmed to gold, the smile still frozen on her face. Suddenly the Doctor couldn't take it anymore.

"Is it true?" he whispered hoarsely, fearing it wasn't, unable to conceive otherwise.

Rose couldn't speak; she was so overwhelmed with feelings. Rejection, love…what would she do if he rejected her? She looked him directly in his eyes and noticed that they were pleading for her to be honest with him. So she was.

"Yes," she replied hesitantly, her voice soft, fearing his reaction and response.

"And I love you, my Rose!!" he cried out fiercely, opening his arms and sweeping her up, swinging her around. At her delighted shriek his grin grew as he threw her up into the air and caught her again. "I will never leave you, my Rose," he whispered against her hair, setting her down again and holding her tightly in his arms.

"I'll hold you to that," she murmured back teasingly.

"Please do," he mumbled into her ear, stealing a quick kiss on her cheek. Rose froze, but gladly recovered, melting into his arms and happy beyond belief.

"Let's dance," he whispered, moving his hand to squeeze hers gently. She put her hand on his shoulder again and the music came back on, as if on cue. The lights seemed brighter than they both remembered it being, but neither dwelt on the fact; each content with each other.

The Doctor began singing as he twirled Rose 'round lovingly, never letting go of her hand.

_Now my life is rosy_

_Since I've found my Rosie_

_With a girl like Rosie_

_How could I be blue?_

_Hand in hand we'll mosey_

_Me an' little Rosie_

_We will be so cozy _

"In the TARDIS, built for two," the Doctor improvised as he dipped Rose, to her delight.

_Oh I once heard a poem that goes_

"_A Rose is a rose is a rose." _

_Well I don't agree,_

"Take it from me," the Doctor sang exaggeratingly as he spun her around and rolled his eyes while pointing to his chest dramatically. Rose burst into a fit of giggles.

_There's one rose sweeter than any that grows!_

_And that's _my_ Rosie_

_I'm so glad she chose me_

"Now life is one, big, beautiful _sun_ to me," he grinned, as she spun back into his arms, laughter and joy shining in her eyes. She looked into his, and saw true happiness. They were glowing and full of mischief, like a little boy who's just received the thing he wanted most in the world. It made her feel _so_ special, to see him look at _her_ in that way.

"That's not how it goes," she teased him, unable to suppress her own laughter and delight as he dipped her again, this time bending to snog her passionately.

"It's called…Improvisation," he wisely replied, leaning back, spinning her around again as she laughed. They began a duet when called upon.

_Now my life is rosy (Oh, we'll be happy I know)_

_Since I've found my Rosie (Off to the preacher we'll go)_

_With a girl like Rosie (So how could we)_

_How could I be blue? (Be blue?)_

"Take it away, Rose," the Doctor shouted, grinning like crazy and pointing a finger at her. With laughter she managed to sing,

_Oh we'll have us a _ship _out west_

_A nice, little split-level nest_

_And in every room, roses in bloom-_

Here the Doctor cut in, singing at her softly.

_But there's one rose sweeter than all of the rest!_

"And that's _my_ Rosie," he sang gently, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm so glad you chose me," she sang back, then they joined together again in a beautiful duet.

"Now life is one sweet beautiful _sun,_ when love is right then what could be wrong? Now life is one sweet, beautiful _sun _to me!"

In this way, they danced slowly together, making one beautiful memory after the other.

_This song is right, _Rose thought to herself blissfully, smiling as she and the Doctor danced together slowly.

"Love you," she whispered against his chest.

"Quite right too," he murmured huskily into her hair, still holding her tightly.

_Good, 'cause I don't want you to let me go,_ she thought to herself as he tightened his grip.

He didn't say it, but his grip checked to be light and she could feel his words flowing through her in some mysterious way unknown to her. _You don't have to worry, for I never will._

* * *

_**-sighs contentedly and looks approvingly- that should do it! There's your daily dosage of cheese. Now remember, don't overdo it, you might hyperventilate. –grins sheepishly- such as I'm doing right now.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Yes, Now My Life Is Rosy is an actual song! XD! I had to sing it! Well, not really. Kind of. Now, I understand that the Doctor in his right mind would never call Rose 'Rosie' (thank goodness). And he didn't really. Soooo…that's my fic, hope you liked it. And if you didn't… 'Sucks to your "ass-mar"'(asthma) HAHAHA!!! Sorry, didn't mean to quote Lord Of The Flies…I couldn't resist! What I mean is…**_

_**Hope you still love me!**_

_**And I apologize with both my hearts. XD**_

_**BTW, between you and me, I do believe that the lines: "Love you." "Quite right too" are used FAR too much in fanfics. I feel like such a hypocrite-since I used it in this one!!! HAHAHAHA!!**_

_**I love irony.**_

_**Oh, and whatever you do…****DO NOT, I repeat, ****DO NOT…DROP THE BANANA!!!**_

_**teehe.**_


End file.
